


Caught Red-Handed

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Parrlyn One-shots [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anne Boleyn x Catherine Parr, Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor Anne of Cleves, Gryffindor Catherine of Aragon, Hogwarts AU, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff Jane Seymour, Hufflepuff Katherine Howard, I swear I’ll write some angst at some point, Mentioned Catherine of Aragon, Mentioned Jane Seymour, Mentioned Katherine Howard, Mentioned Severus Snape, Mom Friend Jane Seymour, Parrleyn - Freeform, Ravenclaw Catherine Parr, Six the musical - Freeform, Slytherin Anne Boleyn, mentioned tho - Freeform, parrlyn, six - Freeform, this is again pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: Anne Boleyn was definitely not a prefect. But perhaps that was given away by the fact that she was breaking into the potions classroom to “borrow” some ingredients. And she might’ve gotten away with it if it wasn’t for a certain Ravenclaw Prefect.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921840
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: none :)

The stone corridors of the Hogwarts castle were uncharacteristically silent. Each hallway was vacant, the lanterns were the only thing keeping the castle from descending into darkness. Normally, silver moonlight would stream through the windows, but that night, clouds that promised rain blanketed the sky.

But for Anne Boleyn, it didn’t matter if it was broad daylight or pitch black, she knew the castle like the back of her hand; both the known and unknown passageways that ran through it.

The seventh-year girl swiftly made her way down the dungeon halls, her Slytherin robes flapping quietly accompanied by the soft padding of her feet and her long hair swishing being the only sounds. 

Boleyn’s timing was dead on as there were no teachers wandering the halls at this time of night—around 11 o’clock. Of course, she had learned this from experience. Anne would often take evening “strolls” through the castle, usually to make a stop at the kitchens to grab a midnight snack. Occasionally she would visit the Hufflepuff common room to hang out with her cousin, Kitty, but she had already been caught by Jane, the head girl, twice that month and didn’t feel like talking with Professor Sprout again. (“Anne, it doesn’t matter if we’re friends or not, you can’t keep sneaking in here to play Exploding Snaps with Kat.”)

The only thing she really had to avoid were the prefects since they would make their rounds around this time. And perhaps it was the fact that Anne was sneaking out of her common room at this late hour that made it clear she wasn’t a prefect. As if Boleyn would be caught dead with that badge pinned on her robes, she hated the idea of students in her same year snitching on her.

Already being in the dungeon made her task of getting to Snape’s potion class that much easier. Even though Severus Snape was head of her house, she detested him and the feeling was mutual. That’s why Anne didn’t feel the slightest tinge of guilt for planning to sneak in and “borrowing” some of his ingredients. 

She had been dared by a few of her friends to get the last couple ingredients for the potion they were concocting, and since the Boleyn girl was never one to back down from a challenge, there she was, sneaking through the castle. 

Finally, Anne reached the potions class and retrieved her wand from her robe pocket, ready to cast the ‘Alohamora’ spell. Just as she brought the tip of her wand to the lock, she was interrupted by a noise behind her; someone’s throat clearing.

It was rather quiet and subtle, but in the still air of the castle, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Anne didn’t need to turn around to know who the sound belonged to.

“Hey, Cathy,” The smirk could be heard in her tone as she spun around to meet the girl standing there, her face gently illuminated by the torchlight. “Whatcha doin’ up so late?”

Anne’s humor seemed to brush past the Ravenclaw prefect as she continued to glare at her.

“You’re out past curfew.” Catherine reminded her, ignoring her question entirely—which Anne thought was a bit rude.

“Really? I must’ve lost track of time, I just got out of the library from studying.” Boleyn lied smoothly, though she knew it wasn’t going to fool Cathy. The prefect knew her too well. But Anne found it amusing to tease the Ravenclaw girl like this. 

“At 11:30?”

“Yup—“ Anne said, popping the ‘p’, “I guess I’ll just be heading back to my dorm now, should probably get some sleep.” The Slytherin feigned a yawn and stretch, but a quick glance out of the corner of her eye made it clear Catherine wasn’t buying it. 

“Really?” Scoffed Cathy, “because it looked like you were trying to break into the potions classroom.”

“Huh, _weird_ ,” Anne drawled, turning on her heels to look back at the door then faked an expression of pure shock. “Wait! Wouldja look at that! This _isn’t_ the Slytherin dormitory. Haha, silly me.” She then added a palm slap to her forehead for good measure.

“Well, thank you, Cathy Parr, for point out my _embarrassing_ mistake. I guess I’ll just be going no—“

“Not so fast, Anne.” Though Boleyn could’ve easily run in the opposite direction, the serious look in Cathy’s brown eyes glued her to the floor. 

“You aren’t going to report me, are you Cath?” Anne questioned, a teasing tone lacing his voice as she walked closer to the prefect. Now she was able to make out Parr’s appearance clearly, dark curly hair framed her face perfectly and her dark olive skin seemed to glow in the lantern light. Anne felt the strong urge to reach out and play with one of her wavy strands but ultimately resisted. The timing didn’t seem appropriate.

“Being my girlfriend doesn’t give you the privilege to disregard school rules.” Catherine chided, her arms crossed but Anne couldn’t help but let a smile grow on her lips as Parr referred to her as her “girlfriend.” It wasn’t anything new, they had been dating since the fifth year, but every time Cathy would call her that it made the brunette’s stomach flip and a sense of pride would wash over her. 

Even after two years, she couldn’t believe that Cathy was really hers and that she truly loved her back, but remarkably, somehow she did and Anne was the happiest person alive because of that.

Anne groaned, “but it should.” At this, the Slytherin noted Catherine’s lips that lifted up slightly, something that would’ve gone unnoticed by any other person. But Anne had learned over the years that Cathy was never one for expressing her emotions in a big way, so it was reading the little actions that she had become a master at.

“Did you really think one of your lame excuses would get you out of this?” Catherine wondered, a trace of amusement in her voice now.

“How _dare_ you call my excuses ‘lame’!” Faking a look of hurt and betrayal, Anne’s hand flew to her chest as if she had been shot. Cathy let out a chuckle at her dramatics.

Instead of answers, Cathy mimicked Anne’s voice, “‘Oh I forgot my common room wasn’t on the third floor’.” Boleyn wouldn’t admit it, but the impression was pretty good.

Anne scoffed, “That didn’t sound anything like me.” The Slytherin girl looked down, pretending to pout as she fiddled with the front hem of her girlfriend’s robe.

“Well, you’re lucky Aragon didn’t catch you,” Anne hummed, waiting for her to continue, “She’s been dying to get you back since you tricked her into eating those U-No-Poo’s at Halloween.” Catherine Aragon was the other Gryffindor prefect. And even though she was Anne’s favorite person to play pranks on, she considered Aragon a good friend.

Boleyn snickered at memory. The look of Aragon’s face when Anne had said she bought the candies at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was so priceless she wished she’d had a camera.

Anne met the shorter girl’s gaze again and noticed the soft, loving look Cathy was sending. It seemed out of place for someone who was reprimanding her.

“She’s still mad about that? C’mon, it was a month ago, I was young a stupid back then.” Anne trailed off, sarcasm laced her tone as she tried to hide the mischievous smile on her lips.

“Oh, like you’ve gotten so mature, this is the second time I’ve caught you breaking curfew in the past two weeks,” Parr added, giving the brunette a reproachful look. “You could at least have the decency to not get caught.”

This time Anne didn’t need to fake a look of hurt and she frowned at Cathy, pulling the Ravenclaw closer by her robes. “Ouch, Cathy. Remind me again why I’m in this verbally abusive relationship?” Of course, Anne was joking, she was absolutely head-over-heels for this girl.

“Because you love me.” Cathy hummed. 

The prefect raised herself up on her tiptoes to close the small gap between the pair, pressing her lips against Anne’s, who eagerly returned the kiss. Boleyn’s hand snaked around Catherine’s waist, pulling their bodies closer—if that was even possible—and Cathy’s hands flew to Anne’s head, one cupping her cheek and the other combing through the girl’s dark locks. 

Their lips moved in sync, which could be attributed to the years of familiarity, but also because both of the girls knew there was something so natural and just right about being together. Something that didn’t need words.

As the pair eventually pulled away, Cathy found herself draw in by Anne’s entrancing emerald eyes. She swore she could see gold flecks floating in them, the lanterns around the corridor made amber light reflect and dance in her green orbs. Catherine decided that a life only being able to gaze into Anne Boleyn’s eyes wouldn’t be so terrible at all. 

“ _Oh yeah_ , now I remember.” Anne teased, a smirk on her lips, peppering a few soft kisses on Cathy’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I know,” Catherine said, the smile growing on her lips mirrored her voice. “I love you.” Boleyn thought it was cute the way Cathy still blushed whenever she would say those words.

A comfortable silence fell between the couple as they took a moment to enjoy the other’s presence. Anne had succumbed to the urge to play with Cathy’s curls, mesmerized as she watched the strands bounce up after wrapping them around her finger. 

Cathy found herself fiddling with Anne’s tie—that wasn’t tucked into anything, obviously—appreciating the smooth fabric as she ran her fingers down it. Catherine couldn’t help but note, once again, how amazing her girlfriend looked in green. It seemed fitting for her to be sorted into Slytherin, but Cathy also knew Anne would look stunning no matter what color she wore.

A moment later Anne pressed another sweet kiss onto Cathy’s lips, drawing out the moment as she cupped Parr’s face.

“Kissing me won’t get you out of trouble, babe,” Cathy whispered, her lips ghosting over Anne’s as she spoke.

“Awe, you’re no fun,” Boleyn’s hands went down to rest on Catherine’s waist, a little defeated. 

“That’s right, now c’mon—“ Cathy intertwined on of her hand in the other girl’s and started to make her way down the hallway.

“Where are we going?”

“To talk with Professor Flitwick.”

“I really don’t think he cares about our kissing Cathy—“ 

“Oh shush you,” Cathy hushed, though she hadn’t done a good job covering up the humor in her voice and Anne’s lips flew up in a smirk, “you know its because this is your second offense, the last two times I let you off with a warning.”

“Yeah, yeah, rules, blah, blah, blah.” This did elicit a giggle from Cathy which Boleyn took great pride in and the prefect interlocked their hands again.

“Wait.” Anne stopped abruptly, pulling Parr closer to her.

“What?” 

Anne wordlessly lifted her hand up to Cathy’s lips and brushed her thumb across the corner before pulling away, seeming satisfied. “You had some of my lipstick smudged” Another smirk appeared on Boleyn’s face as scarlet dusted Catherine’s cheeks. “I _would_ kiss it off but...”

Cathy’s blush flourished. “C’mon, Annie, enough stalling.” And with that, began leading the Slytherin down the hall again.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” Anne sighed, but the soft smile on her face gave her away. They shared another quiet laugh as the girlfriend’s walked down the corridor, hand-in-hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got another parrlyn fluff for ya :))) I swear I have some angsty ones and I’ll publish them soon.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading, leaving kudos, and commenting on my fics, it really does make my day!! :D
> 
> Also leave a comment if you want more Six Hogwarts stuff, I like writing them so if anyone’s interested I’ll do it, thanks! 💕


End file.
